Un extraño Comienzo Continuacion de la Historia
by marie-peggy-hale
Summary: Detenida, motivo leer dentro ;)
1. Chapter 1

Argyll, Escocia.

Podía estar loca solamente. El desconocido que cubría su boca debía ser el producto de su imaginación demasiado fértil.

Pero tal vez estaba despierta y en plena posesión de sus cinco sentidos, y de hecho estaba siendo atacada en el escritorio de su tío en medio de la noche.

Amu Hinamori miró fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos al hombre de facciones duras y cabello azul como el cielo nocturno. Había regresado a Escocia después de quince años de ausencia, en busca del romanticismo y la aventura que su temperamento apasionado tanto deseaba, ¡pero nunca imaginó lo que encontraría! Porque en verdad hasta entonces nada salía como lo había planeado.

Había llegado de Inglaterra esa tarde y repentinamente ella se había encontrado en medio de un gran tumulto. Pero se podía comprender, cien cabezas de ganado habían sido robadas por los inquilinos del duque de Argyll, aparentemente como venganza por el aumento de los alquileres. Siendo el administrador de las propiedades occidentales del duque, Toshiro Hinamori quería ver a los ladrones presos y castigados lo más rápidamente posible.

_ ¡Esos malditos Tsukiyomi! _ gritaba él al joven soldado inglés que había venido a comunicar el robo. _ Los colgaremos por esto! ¡Es la última vez que roban al clan Hinamori!

Amu notó que la hora era poco apropiada para hablar con su tío pidiendo su permiso su permanecer por un rato más . Y, a decir verdad, pudo persuadirlo de dejarla pasar la noche allí antes de que él se retirara cerrando con un golpe la puerta mientras murmuraba entre dientes contra los parientes inoportunos y los ladrones Tsukiyomi.

Estuvo casi agradecida de que esos Tsukiyomi distrajeran la atención de su tío luego de su llegada. Así ella tendría más tiempo para preparar sus argumentos. Un viudo sin hijos como Toshiro Hinamori difícilmente aceptaría de buen grado la idea de hospedar a una sobrina que no veía hacia muchos años . Sin embargo, Amu esperaba convencerlo de que la dejara quedarse al menos un mes y a cambio ella se ofrecería a cuidar la casa, que por la apariencia de las ventanas y el mobiliario deteriorado estaba necesitando la atención de una mujer.

Resuelta a probar que podía ser útil, empezó a organizar algunos cambios, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de una criada descortés. Después de terminar de cenar escribió cartas para sus dos hermanas y a su tía Lulu, informándoles de su llegada a la casa de su tío. Era bastante tarde cuando se retiró a su habitación.

Aproximadamente una hora y media después, cuando estaba alerta, esperando la llegada de su tío, Amu escuchó un sonido de caminata en la planta baja y un chirrido de una bisagra que necesitaba ser aceitada.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, cubriéndose con una manta sus hombros. La mayor parte de su equipaje todavía no había llegado y ella necesitaba algo para cubrir el camisón. Después de ponerse las pantuflas, se fue a mirar al espejo, su pelo liso y rosado continuaba obedientemente trenzado bajo la cofia de dormir.

Encendiendo una vela, dejó la habitación fue hacia la escalera, desde donde divisó la luz bajo la puerta del escritorio. Llamó a la puerta suavemente y esperó la orden de entrar.

_ ¿Tío? ¿Eres tú? C-creo que un alguien se...

En una fracción de segundo Amu vio a un desconocido que usaba una casaca negra y que tenía su cabello oscuro ligeramente desarreglado. En la misma mirada captó dos libros de registro de su tío abiertos sobre el escritorio, iluminado para una linterna.

_ Disculpe, pero eso... _ comenzó confundida, pero las palabras no terminaron de salir cuando el desconocido, se levantó de un salto y vino a taparle la boca con una mano.

Con los ojos abiertos por el terror, ella miró fijamente a el hombre a la luz de la vela que llevaba. Los rasgos eran fuertes, con maxilares bien marcados y un mentón agresivo. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban bajo cejas finas. Todo indicaba que había sorprendido a un intruso en casa de su tío.

Quería luchar, pedir ayuda, pero la palma grande continuó firme sobre su boca mientras el hombre la empujaba dentro del escritorio y cerraba la puerta.

_ ¡Quédese quieta y en silencio! _ la orden vino en un tono bajo que la asustaba aun más. Era la voz de un caballero culto acostumbrado a mandar.

A la luz de la vela, Amu podía ver que sus ojos no eran tan negros como ella pensó al principio, sino de tono azul, profundo, oscurecidos por sus pestañas gruesas.

Retirando la vela de la mano de ella, él le dijo en el mismo tono bajo y culto:

_ Cuando retire la mano, usted no gritará. _ fue una orden , no un pedido, aunque él pareció esperar su acuerdo.

Con el corazón dándole saltos, Amu sacudió la cabeza lentamente para mostrarle que acordaba, pidiendo perdón a Dios por su mentira. En el instante en que el intruso retiró la mano, respiró profundamente y soltó un grito terrible, que esperó a que fuese escuchado en todo el castillo de la zona cercana, donde había milicias inglesas.

El hombre reaccionó en el mismo instante, levantando la otra mano pero esta vez Amu estaba preparada. Con un movimiento rápido levantó su pie para pisar el pie del malvado mientras giraba tratando de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. El movimiento hecho causó que el hombre dejara caer la vela, que se apagó al golpear en el suelo.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, el intruso se tiró sobre Amu, al mismo tiempo que ponía su hombro contra la puerta que ella ya había conseguido abrir. Esta vez él la atrapó por la parte posterior y le tapó la boca con la mano mientras la sostenía por la cintura con el brazo derecho. La manta que ella usaba se enroscó en su cintura y caderas, incrementando su confinamiento.

Atrapada, impotente, consiguiendo respirar con dificultad, Amu se vio arrastrada hacia la mesa del escritorio. El brazo musculoso dejó su cintura para tomar la linterna, sin embargo no la soltaba. Pudo girar la cabeza un poco, consiguiendo ver una cara furiosa antes de que el hombre apagara la luz...

En la oscuridad, el intruso la hizo arrodillarse y él se agachó a su lado. Manteniendo la mano sobre su boca, apoyó una hoja fría en su cuello .

Su susurro era suave como la seda, pero más humano que el acero.

_ Intente eso otra vez y conocerá el filo de mi daga.

No se atrevía a mover ni un dedo, Amu se quedó allí, trémula. Ahora estaba aterrorizada. Una hoja filosa en el cuello y un cuerpo firme y masculino cerca de ella, eran mas que suficientes para agitar la sensibilidad natural de una joven dama finamente educada.

¿Y si él pretenda asesinarla?, pensó ella , temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

En el silencio, ella podía escuchar la respiración del hombre y los latidos suyos junto a su propio corazón. ¿Por qué nadie aparecía? Su grito debería haber atraído a los milicianos, o al menos debería haber despertado a la criada. Inútil, pensó Amu con desdén. La mujer probaba nuevamente ser una inútil. Con toda certeza la cobarde estaba escondida abajo de la cama, con una almohada cubriéndole las orejas.

Queriendo poder hacer lo mismo, sofocó una risa histérica y se concentró en sus piernas que se estaban quedando adormecidas. Si al menos pudiese moverse un poco...

Como una respuesta a sus oraciones, el intruso bajó el arma y retiró la mano de su boca. Pero, en lugar de liberarla, la acercó a su pecho, tomándola por el cuello. Amu se puso rígida ante semejante audacia. Ahora, el brazo del hombre estaban tocando sus pechos.

El contacto íntimo la hizo tomar conciencia de que su cuerpo era blando en la comparación con el del intruso. Lo peor era que la proximidad le estaba causando un efecto extraño e indeseable en ella. ¡Sus pezones se estaban endureciendo! Atónita por esa reacción involuntaria, Amu lanzó una mirada discreta. Tal vez el hombre no estuviese notando adonde se apoyaba su brazo.

Pero tal vez lo sabía muy bien.

Bajó la mirada. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta hizo sus ojos oscuros centellear y delineó los rasgos severos de su cara, dándole un aspecto amenazador. Solamente eso le evocó otro tipo diferente de peligro.

Amu sintió su pulso acelerarse. Su garganta se secó repentinamente y sus labios estaban entreabiertos del miedo. Sintió la mirada del hombre descender a su boca. A pesar de que el lugar estaba frío, ella se sintió acalorar a cada minuto que pasaba. El cuerpo del hombre la calentaba. Podía percibir su calor y los latidos de su corazón detrás del abrigo negro.

¿O eso sería sólo el producto de su loca imaginación?

Amu intentó tragar a pesar de la garganta seca. Ningún caballero que había conocido la había afectado de esa manera. Tampoco ningún caballero la había mirado desde tan cerca...

Ella era sólo razonablemente bonita, tenia un poco de la encantadora belleza de sus dos hermanas menores . La barbilla era pronunciada y su pelo se constituía en una disciplinada masa de mechones rosados como las flores. Aparte de eso, ella tenía un genio rebelde y una lengua aguda que espantaba a más de un candidato posible. A pesar de eso, continuaba soltera a los veintitrés años solamente por voluntad propia. Se había propuesto ver a sus hermanas bien casadas antes de pensar en organizar su propia vida. Pero en ese momento, ella deseó tener mínimo de experiencia con los hombres para saber lidiar con ese hombre vil que ahora, además de amenazar su vida amenazaba su virginidad. Su virtud. O eso creía que estaba ocurriendo.

Mirando a su captor, Amu sintió un escalofrío. Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala broma, pensó, porque el calor que emanaba de él era casi confortador y el aroma varonil de su piel, agradable.

Amu contuvo la respiración cuando vio la mirada del intruso descender hasta sus pechos. Ella vestía un camisón de franela gruesa, pero podía sentir la mirada atravesando la tela y tocándola con intimidad. No se atrevía a respirar, estaba observando en tenso silencio mientras que la mirada descendía más.

Casi se desmayó cuando el hombre habló:

_ ¿Qué es eso, una manta? _ él levantó una esquina de la manta con la punta de la daga.

Amu no consiguió encontrar su voz, pero sabía que tenia que responder, aunque solamente pudo sacudir la cabeza asintiendo.

El hombre esperó un instante y se movió. Cuando vio la hoja filosa brillar bajo la luz de la luna, Amu no consiguió evitar un chillido de terror.

_ No le haré daño _ le dijo en voz baja _, a menos que usted me dé razones para hacerlo.

Con un ademán rápido, apretó la manta y cortó una tira con la daga. Amu estaba observando la escena con los ojos fijos y se estremeció cuando el hombre extendió la mano hacia ella.

_ Voy a tener que amordazarla, jovencita. No quiero que grite otra vez.

Amu no consiguió decir nada. Por primera vez en su vida su lengua le fallaba. Ella lo miraba, temblorosa e indefensa. El intruso, sin una duda notaba que ella estaba asustada, fue delicado para amordazarla con la tira de la manta y amarró las puntas de la tela sobre la cofia de dormir. Y, cuando volvió a hablar otra vez, usó un tono agradable.

_ Parece que los soldados de Hinamori no aparecerán _ dijo cortando más tiras de la manta _ Habrán confundido su grito su con uno de un gato salvaje.

El tono era tranquilizador, pero Amu todavía temblaba.

_ ¿Trabaja aquí? _ preguntó él, atrapándole las manos y cruzándolos las muñecas para atarlas.

La había confundido con una criada, pensó Amu, desviando la mirada. Claro, las señoras nobles y las criadas eran muy similares en ropa de dormir.

_ Usted pudo encontrar algo mejor que hacer que servir como un lacayo de Argyll.

¿Lacayo de Argyll? Obviamente estaba hablando de su tío. Amu, a pesar del miedo, sintió que su sangre empezaba a hervir. Podría haber respondido pero a esa altura tenía una tira puesta en la boca.

Pero el deseo de contestar alguna cosa desapareció cuando él hizo ademán de sentarla en el suelo y acabó por levantarle el borde del camisón para atarle los pies. Amu simplemente se paralizó cuando sintió sus dedos calientes tocar su piel desnuda cuando deslizaba la tira por la parte de atrás de las piernas.

Ella soltó un sonido de indignación. El desconocido paró por un segundo y levantó la mirada, viéndola. Aprensiva, Amu se censuró por la emoción que la mirada y el contacto del captor le causaban. Tenia la impresión de que las manos ásperas soltaban fuego al tocar su piel y el calor se dispersaba yendo a lugares anatómicos cuya existencia una dama refinada jamás debería conocer.

El hombre bajó la cabeza para continuar su tarea. Un mechón azulado y liso cayó sobre su frente aristocrática.

Amu sintió una oleada de alivio por librarse de la mirada del intruso. Y algo mas: se deshacía del efecto que ese vil hombre vestido negro ejercía sobre ella.

Entonces llegó la rabia. Después de todo, era una emoción más satisfactoria y que la hacia sentirse mucho menos impotente e indefensa. Mientras el hombre continuó sujetándola, trató de distraer su mente pensando en las palabras exactas que diría si no estuviese amordazada.

Cuando terminó, él sostuvo una parte de la cobija y la colocó sobre sus hombros...

"De este modo usted estará más cómoda."

Su preocupación fingida atizó la cólera de Amu.

- Hoola! Soy yo de nuevo e.e Bueno Chicas fan del Amuto! Este fic fue abandonado como ya dije, y me gustaría comenzarlo de nuevo ya q la trama es muy interesante.! No intento copiarme, si la Autora regresa (que ruego que algún dia lo haga) Eliminaré esta historia, o al menos la versión de la historia ya que solo tomé los caps como una base para escribir el resto… So, espero me apoyen!

REVIEWWWSSS? ^^

Arigatoo :D

ESTE FIC PERTENECE A HOUNTONY Y tampoco me pertenecen los personajes e.e


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Pero que demo?

¿Cómo podría estar cómoda cuando estaba sentada en el suelo frío y estaba atada como un pavo de Navidad? En la oscuridad, miró como él encendía la linterna. Viéndolo girarse, lo encaró llena de furia, pero en los ojos oscuros detectó una ligera preocupación que ella consideró un insulto.

- Gracias por no haber gritado - dijo él. - Sería muy grave para un caballero de las Tierra Altas ser obligado a lastimar a una mujer.

¡Petulante! A ella le hubiera gustado poder decir claramente lo que pensaba sobre su pretendida consideración y nobleza.

El hombre se sentó al escritorio otra vez y se inclinó sobre los libros de los registros. Desde donde estaba Amu no podía ver bien lo que él hacía, pero notó que él mojó varias veces una pluma en el tintero. Durante algún tiempo, los únicos sonidos en la habitación eran los raspados de la pluma sobre el pergamino.

A pesar de las ataduras, Amu empezó a relajarse un poco. Todo indicaba que no sería asesinada, lo que ya era una tranquilidad. Y, salvo por la garganta seca y la falta de la circulación en algunos puntos de las muñecas y los tobillos, el hombre no le había hecho nada grave.

Trató de ocupar el tiempo pensando en quién sería el extraño y por qué estaba cambiando cosas en los libros. Hablaba demasiado bien para ser un ladrón común. El abrigo y los pantalones estaban sumamente bien arreglados, destacando su figura alta y delgada. Las botas de montar que le llegaban hasta las rodillas no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre su excelente gusto.

Pero, bien vestido o no, era un criminal rudo, cruel y peligroso. Ya había demostrado eso cuando la amenazó con la daga. Sintiendo su sangre arder, ella estudió el perfil del invasor para poder describirlo a las autoridades. Sin embargo, nunca conseguiría olvidar esa cara, la frente alta cubierta por un flequillo, la barbilla recta y los ojos color azul oscuro. El hombre parecía ser mayor que ella. Si no fuese por la forma en que lo conoció lo podría haber considerado muy guapo, pensó Amu. Pero un hombre tan salvaje y despiadado definitivamente no era parte de sus sueños.

En ese momento, como si él hubiese notado que estaba siendo observado, el desconocido se dio vuelta para mirarla. El la examinó de arriba abajo, captando todos los detalles de su apariencia. Varios mechones se habían caído de la trenza y se escapaban de la gorra de dormir, que estaba torcida y a punto de caerse debido a la mordaza. El camisón estaba levantado por encima de los tobillos, mostrando sus pies y una buena parte de las piernas.

Viendo adonde la mirada del hombre se detenía, Amu irguió la barbilla y lo encaró con la expresión enfadada. El le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Usted tiene tobillos hermosos.

Amu descubrió que una ráfaga de cólera era suficiente para hacerla ruborizarse de vergüenza. Se apuró a bajar el borde del camisón para cubrirse los pies.

A cambio, solamente recibió una cínica risa. El hombre volvió a ocuparse de lo que escribía. Un rato después, él cerró el libro y comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones. Amu lo vio retirar una bolsa y esparcir su contenido sobre la mesa. Divisó un palo rojo, ella dedujo que era un objeto de metal pequeño que revisó a la luz de la linterna. Era un sello. ¿Sería el de su tío? O el del duque?

El desconocido guardó el sello en un pañuelo y se lo puso en el cinturón. Guardó la bolsa en su sitio y se levantó con un movimiento ágil. Girado sobre sí miró a Amu. Esta vez ella se negó a demostrar el miedo. Aún cuando el hombre se agachó para verificar el amarre y si eran lo suficientemente firmes, ella continuó rígida. Pero, cuando él extendió la mano hacia sus tobillos, Amu apretó los pies con una mirada desafiante.

El no la tocó y exhibió una de sus sonrisas devastadoras.

-Lamento tener que dejarla así, gata salvaje, pero ya vi de lo que es capaz. _ hizo una pausa y después de poner un dedo bajo la barbilla de Amu, levantó su rostro para verla mejor._ Es una pena que tenga tan poco tiempo esta noche. En otras circunstancias, tal vez me decidiría a profundizar nuestro conocimiento.

Amu lo miró fijamente a los ojos. ¡El desvergonzado estaba coqueteando con ella!

-¿Quiere que le deje la linterna encendida? _ indagó él mientras se levantaba.

¡Arrogante! El malvado estaba muy seguro de que no sería atrapado aún si ella aceptaba dejar una luz mientras él huía. No parecía tener la más mínima preocupación ante la posibilidad de ser identificado. El hombre hizo un gesto burlón para despedirse.

- Saludos para Toshiro Hinamori. - una nota juguetona tiño sus palabras, haciéndola temblar de frustración.

Observándolo, Amu juró que ajustaría cuentas con ese sujeto. Cuando su tío su regresara, insistiría al máximo para ver a ese bravucón descortés cazado por todos los soldados del condado de Argyll. De hecho, ¡el duque mismo sería informado sobre lo acontecido con todos los detalles!

Ella estaba haciendo el juramento cuando el hombre saltó por la ventana y cerró el vidrio detrás de él. Amu esperó varios minutos antes de llevar las manos detrás de la cabeza para aflojar la mordaza. El malvado podía regresar. Fue difícil aflojar la tira con las manos atadas, pero finalmente logró hacerlo. Con un suspiro de alivio, arrancó la tira de lana sofocante de su boca y masajeó los labios hinchados.

Estaba extendiendo las manos hacia los tobillos cuando oyó otro sonido de pasos fuera de la casa. Se quedó inmóvil, con el corazón latiendo poderosamente. La ventana chilló otra vez cuando fue abierta.

- Ikuto, ¿dónde estás? - el susurro venía acompañado de un brazo que abría el vidrio.

Amu suprimió un grito de terror cuando vio a otro hombre en la ventana. Este era mas bajo, más joven y su pelo era de color cobrizo. El recién llegado la miró con igual sorpresa.

- Apuesto a que fue Ikuto quien la ató así - dijo con un acento de las Tierras Altas, que sonó extraño a los oídos de Amu.

-Ikuto... Entonces ése era el nombre del... sinvergüenza. ¡A la milicia le va a gustar conocer su identidad!

El muchacho de ojos verdes obviamente percibió el error que había cometido cuando reveló el nombre su cómplice, porque estaba perplejo.

Con una agilidad sorprendente, propia de un deportista, subió y saltó dentro del escritorio, mostrando una parte de sus fuertes piernas bajo una especie de falda escocesa.

- Oh, no, usted no lo denunciará. ¡Ikuto me cortaría la cabeza! -Dijo con un tono asustado pero lleno de diversión.

-Bien, si él no se la corta, se la cortaré yo. Debe doler de la misma manera. - Pensándolo mejor, ella agregó: -¿Podría desatarme las manos?

- ¿Y usted quién es? - preguntó el hombre, cautelosamente. A ella le dio la impresión de que no estaba muy dispuesto a ayudar.

- Soy la sobrina de Toshiro Hinamori, Amu Hinamori. Ahora puede desatarme por favor?

- Nadie nos dijo que Hinamori tenía una sobrina aquí.

- ¡Llegué hoy! Ahora venga a soltarme, antes de que empiece a gritar para llamar las milicias.

Por algunos instantes Amu se imaginó que el hombre era retardado, porque se quedó allí, mirando sus muñecas atadas. Sin embargo, él acabó por tomar una rápida decisión. Arrodillándose al lado de ella, tomó la mordaza caída en el suelo.

Amu notó dos cosas en una sola sucesión: Primero dijo algo equivocado y segundo, seria callada a la fuerza otra vez. Sintió la sangre hervir. ¡No podía pasarle de nuevo y tan seguidamente!

Pero no tenía alternativa, porque aunque intentó luchar, él la dominó como si estuviera tratando con un niño y la amordazó con facilidad. Luego, pasó el brazo por su cintura, y se irguió como si fuese a echarla sobre su hombro.

Con falta de aliento y furiosa, Amu golpeó la espalda del joven, pero ninguno causó efecto. Ella se vio obligada a parar con su protesta por un instante, cuando el hombre saltó por la ventana debido al miedo a que se golpeara la cabeza sin querer. Pero, tan pronto como se vio afuera, continuó golpeándolo inútilmente en su espalda. Los gritos fueron decreciendo mientras cruzaron el jardín por la notable falta de oxígeno.

Desistiendo de golpearlo, Amu probó arañándole la espalda, pero el hombre continuó corriendo en dirección a una arboleda. Cuando de reojo divisó a un caballo atado a un tronco, redobló sus esfuerzos por escaparse, retorciéndose y pataleando desesperadamente. En cambio, recibió una palmada en su trasero. Su quejido de indignación fue cortado cuando él la lanzó sobre la silla de montar, boca abajo.

La falta de aire la dejó sin sentido por un instante, pero cuándo su captor le soltó para agarrar las riendas, Amu, tomó impulso con los pies y logró deslizarse del caballo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Oyó al hombre farfullar algo sobre los demonios mientras que volvía a acomodarla en la posición anterior en la montura.

El golpe en el estómago que Amu recibió cuando el caballo avanzó, la silenció por unos minutos. Cuando definitivamente recuperó la respiración, empezó a patear la pierna de él, y como respuesta, una mano la presionó contra la silla de montar.

-¡Pare con eso!

Amu, exhausta y adolorida, abandonó la pelea.

Tal vez, debió haber prestado más atención a las palabras de su tía Lulu, quien se refería a sus parientes como los "Highlanders" (N/A: montañeses de las Tierras Altas de Escocia) unos salvajes y groseros. Y ahora, a menos de doce horas de su llegada, estaba siendo raptada por un loco.

No podía decir cuánto tiempo tomó aquella cabalgata. Una maldición violenta llegó a sus labios. No estaba asustada.

Bueno, sí... Más el deseo de arrestar la había superado por completo. Finalmente el caballo redujo la marcha y la cabalgata infernal terminó.

-Ahora manténgase tranquila y en silencio.- dijo él, con más preocupación que amenaza en su voz. - A Ikuto no le gustará nada cuando sepa que revelé su nombre o que usted amenazó con llamar a los soldados.

Tambaleante y agotada, Amu se dejo deslizar al suelo y se quedó allí, inmóvil mientras que él desmontaba. Pero, cuando la tomó por el brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, consiguió reunir fuerzas para soltarse.

Apuñalando a su secuestrador con los ojos, ella levantó las muñecas con la intención de intimidarle.

-¡Eres un idiota! Un desconsiderado... ¡Una bestia! ¡Lo veré colgado en la horca por esto!

La manta hacía mucho que se le había caído de los hombros, pero a pesar de estar consciente de su aspecto desarreglado, Amu enfrentó a aquel escocés, lista para la lucha. El hombre la estaba mirando, como si él fuera un tigre y ella un cachorro audaz tratando de morderle los pies.

Fue entonces que Amu percibió que no estaban a solas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Había otros caballos y el pequeño bosque estaba iluminado con antorchas. Giró la cabeza y sintió su corazón dar un salto cuando vio algunas miradas feroces. El sitio estaba lleno de muchachos, vestidos con ropa escocesa y blandiendo pistolas o espadas.

La visión le enfrió la sangre y en el mismo instante puso fin a todas las ideas románticas que había tenido acerca de los habitantes valientes de las Tierras altas de Escocia. Todos la estaban mirando fijamente, inclusive el malvado del pelo de color azul que había invadido la casa de su tío.

Parecía mucho más cruel, ya que ahora no tenía más rastros de su burla arrogante en la cara. Sus facciones eran oscuras y había una expresión de ira en los ojos que lo hacían más agresivo y fuerte en la opinión de ella.

-Por todos los demonios, Kukai, ¿qué significa esto?

Hola everybody! xD

Emmm… Bueno este es el 2do cap, el último que publico Hountony (hasta ahora)

Bueno tenía algunos errores y trate de acomodarlos… Lo que viene será AWESOME! Jaja ok no ._.

En cuanto a los reviews:

Iitzel: Es como que si tu estás ya a punto de acostarte y lees este fic y quedas WTF? O.O Bueno a mi me pasó lo mismo cuando leí los caps e.e :D Arigatoo y porfa sigue dejando reviews que eso me inspira ^^

Sabii-chan: El gusto es mío! Debo admitir que la chica sabe escribir muuuuy bien :O Asi que trataré de seguirle el hilo :3 Yo tambien estudio D: Y la idea de seguir el fic me vino como que en la medianoche xP soooo… Espero poder actualizar rápido *O*

Whoisvale: Con gusto lo haré Thank youuu! :*

Ya activé los reviews de anónimos! Pueden Comentar sin estar registrado En Fanfiction :3

Las invito a que lean mi otro fic Busqueda Eterna de Twilight. ^^

Muchas Gracias! Recuerden que el Fic No Me Pertenece (ni tampoco los fuckings personajes) XQ RAYOS TENGO TANTA MALA SUERTE! Jeje Xoxo y gracias de nuevo

Att: Peggy


	3. Chapter 3 LEER POR FAVOR

Hola chicas. ¿Como están?

Luego de tanto tiempo yo he hecho tal mamarrachada.

Seguro se preguntan por qué elimine todos esos capítulos. Bueno.

El fic que estaba haciendo la chica que hasta ahora pensábamos era "dueña" de este fic, resultó ser un libro. Por lo que, lo que ella estaba escribiendo no era más que una adaptación. Lo que quiere decir, que lo que YO escribí, era de mi invención (algo obvio) y por supuesto, no tenia nada que ver con lo que pasa en el libro, como se desarrolla y por supuesto, nada que ver con la trama original.

POR LO QUE he decidido eliminar los capítulos y comenzar de nuevo. Sé que no les gusta la idea y de verdad me disculpo, pero tienen que admitir, asi como yo lo hice que el fin era un COMPLETO DESPELOTE SIN SENTIDO.

Por eso es mejor que, me den chance a que piense como hacer el fic. Ya que para escribir algo no solamente debo poner en letras lo que en mi cabecilla extraña se forma, sino que tengo que pensar el LUEGo y el PORQUÉ de lo que pasa. Y para eso tengo que imaginar el Inicio, intermedio, y final.

No es fácil y espero que me entiendan.

Siento muchísimo de verdad que algunas personas estén leyendo esto en vez de leer otro capi, pero les aseguro que es mejor que estar perdiendo el tiempo en un cuento sin coherencia.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, favoritos y follows. Me hacen y me seguirán haciendo muy felíz.

Para tratar de compensarles este borrón tan prematuro y repentino, trataré de escribir One Shots lo suficientemente Kawaiis y lindos en el transcurso de los días.

Besos, abrazos y buenos deseos. Las quiere su queridísima escritora novata, Peggy.

¡Felíz Navidad! (:


End file.
